


HOLIDAY.

by starcourt



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: (not all characters belong to me), Christmas Tree, Gen, IceWings (Wings of Fire), Mud/Skywings (WIngs of Fire), Rain/Icewings (Wings of Fire), SandWings (Wings of Fire), SeaWings (Wings of Fire), christmas :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcourt/pseuds/starcourt
Summary: just a little thing for my friends :)(they dont actually have accounts here, i just wanted to include their names so sorry for the people who actually have those names)
Relationships: the boys lol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	HOLIDAY.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ARP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARP/gifts), [Legend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legend/gifts), [Fern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fern/gifts), [Sparkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkie/gifts), [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby/gifts).



Egypt watched silently as her friends slept peacefully, holding a talon to her heart as it ached.

How long had it been since she last saw them? They all looked so different.

Queen Egypt stood, quietly moving around the decorated and detailed room to not wake them.

Princess Palm and Prince Dingo could be heard through the thin walls. She had sent them to their rooms to not disrupt her get-together, even if she wouldn't spend Christmas with them in favor of her friends. One of them had probably gone in the other's room to stay up and spend the holiday together. That was fine. She didn't like her siblings anyway. She honestly didn't know why she hadn't killed them from the start of her reign.

She remembered screaming into the pillow after being sent to Sea Bay Academy. She remembered Snow Cone walking in on that screaming. She remembered falling for the Icewing. She remembered looking up to (the now Queen) Siren. She remembered being confused by the Mudwing-Skywing hybrid whenever they talked. She remembered not being very close to the pair, Marina and Pacifica. She remembered not understanding why she was always annoyed by Vongola.

The Sandwing sniffled, holding back tears.

She remembered looking back at them with burning red eyes (from crying too much), letting out another sob as she and her family left the school.

Fixing her crown, Egypt slowly moved around, stopping at Snowdrift. She knew he wasn't asleep, but he didn't have to know that.

Her talon carefully brushed against his cheek, staring for a few moments before retracting it and moving to the giant Christmas tree that stood in one of the corners in the cool room. (She made sure the room wasn't as sticky and hot as the Seawings and Icewing of the group complained about. They were in the middle of a desert after all.)

Half silted eyes scanned every aspect of it, smiling softly and murmuring a "Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> (i miss you guys but i cant find the energy to talk in there and i just get bored if i do)
> 
> (sunflower, wifey, i see your texts and feel guilty for not responding before. i just never want to talk to anybody)
> 
> (im probably not gonna continue to talk there, please dont reach out, im fine, i just dont wanna talk to you guys cause i get bored, and i dont wanna tell you guys i got bored of talking to you. its not true)
> 
> (also it gets awkward)


End file.
